Enragée d'amour
by tarzane
Summary: O.S. Une version comme une autre de la mise en couple de James et Lily. Lorsque Lily veut surprendre James dans la réserve...


C'est un OS plutôt nu-nuche, que je vous partage. Faut ben lire quelques histoires à l'eau de rose, quelques fois!

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.. Etc.

S'adresse à un auditoire de tout âge ;)

**X x X **

**Enragée d'amour**

**- Bonjour à vous, Belle Dame…**

**- Le mot de passe suffira, Mr Potter**, entendis-je la Grosse Dame roucouler.

Cet idiot n'avait pas assez des ses groupies, il allait jusqu'à séduire des tableaux! Merlin, qu'avais-je donc fait pour être tombé amoureuse d'un crétin pareil? Rageusement, je tournai la page de mon livre. Le portrait pivota et le grand James Potter fit son entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et merde! Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il était magnifique, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien? Comme à son habitude, il sourit à un groupe de jeunes pimbêches dans un coin qui l'observaient avec des yeux de poisson frits et passa devant moi sans me voir. Comme il faisait toujours depuis le début de l'année. Avec un pincement au cœur, je baissai les yeux, me maudissant encore une fois de l'avoir laissé me charmer. Je savais très bien qu'il était en train de monter dans son dortoir pour rejoindre Remus. Les deux autres maraudeurs, Sirius et Peter, étaient au cœur d'un rassemblement exclusivement composé de la gente féminine.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida, au fur et à mesure que mes condisciples montaient pour se coucher. Avant longtemps, je fus seule. Un éclat de rire parvint à mes oreilles, me faisant soupirer. Je savais très bien qui s'esclaffait de cette manière. Ils allaient encore sortir se promener, cette nuit. D'un côté, cela m'irritait, de ne pas comprendre comment Ils s'y prenaient pour ne pas se faire prendre alors que n'importe qui qui n'avait ne serait-ce que l'intention de faire une escapade nocturne dans le château se faisait aussitôt surprendre. Eux, les maraudeurs, partaient en balade couramment, et bien que la professeure McGonagall en soit morte de rage, jamais on ne réussissait à mettre la main sur eux. C'était devenu LE défi chez les préfets-en-chefs, lors des rondes monotones.

Mais d'un autre côté, cela m'amusait. Ils avaient du culot et ils ne se laissaient dicter leur conduite par personne. Leur indépendance face aux règlements était pour moi un objet d'admiration. J'avais beau appartenir à la maison de Gryffondor et avoir un méchant caractère, jamais je ne me risquerais à briser les règles aussi nonchalamment, et à en prendre une habitude. C'était sûrement parce que, moi, j'avais un sens moral, alors qu'eux en semblaient dénués.

Des pas retentirent derrière moi, mais furent bientôt étouffés par le tapis. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas les laisser filer sans ne rien faire! Après tout, j'avais des responsabilités. Et puis, mettre la main sur James Potter me ferait incroyablement plaisir.

**- Où comptez-vous aller, cette nuit?** Leur demandai-je simplement, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où ils se situaient.

Un léger rire me répondit.

**- Dis donc, Evans, tu ne crains pas les fantômes!** Se moqua Sirius.

Je ne jugeai pas utile de répondre à cette réplique nullarde. Je réitérai ma question, en tournant une autre page de mon livre, tout en sachant très bien que j'allais redevoir lire la précédente. Mon cœur battait un peu trop vite pour mon goût personnel.

**- Je ne crois pas que cela t'intéresse**, murmura James.

**- Si, je t'assure. Vous pourriez avoir la décence de vous montré! **M'énervai-je soudain.

**- D'habitude, tu me hurles de m'en aller et d'aller me faire voir ailleurs avant que tu ne te mettes à vomir**, me rappela mon très cher joueur de Quidditch.

**- Tu devrais profiter du fait que je demande de te voir, alors! **

**- Lily, je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'écouter plus longtemps. Passe une bonne nuit**, coupa James.

**- Eh, je n'avais pas fini!** Protestai-je, enragée de me faire renvoyer d'une manière si peu amicale.

Pour toute réponse, le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. À l'instant même où il se referma, j'eu l'impression qu'il me manquait un morceau. James ne participait plus à nos échanges orageux. Il restait passif, essuyait mes paroles blessantes, alors que je m'échinais à le faire fâché. Juste le voir me rendait folle de rage, à cause des battements de mon cœur qui s'accélérait et l'espoir qui s'infiltrait toujours. Je voulais un contact avec lui.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, contre ma volonté. Je l'essuyai impatiemment, agacée d'être dans cet état par sa faute. Je montai à grands pas dans mon dortoir, prête à vivre une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

**X x X**

Je savais très bien qu'Il était dans la réserve. Pourquoi donc James Potter irait à la bibliothèque, si ce n'était pas pour aller visiter cette section strictement interdite? Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. J'avais une autorisation du professeur Slughorn à la main pour y entrer, et j'avais la ferme intention de le coincer.

Je passai les portes, mon pouls s'accélérant. J'avais beau vouloir le trouver, une fois cela fait, que pourrais-je bien faire? Je pourrais lui enlever des points, mais même cela ne le ferait pas s'intéresser à moi. Aucune menace ne me venait à l'esprit. Secouant ma tête pour chasser des pensées indésirables, je pénétrai dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

Je m'avançai de quelques rangés, jetant des regards entre les étagères. À un moment donné, j'entendis quelqu'un chantonner joyeusement. C'était une mélodie venant du monde sorcier, que je ne connaissais pas. Amusée malgré moi, je marchai vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je ne vis personne. Je grommelai, et aussitôt la voix se tu. Je savais que je n'hallucinais pas.

**- Dis, Potter, tu voudrais bien te montrer?** Prononçai-je d'une voix ferme. **J'aimerais voir ta face lorsque je t'enlèverai des points.**

**- Si tu y tiens,** m'accorda-t-il d'une voix égale.

En une fraction de seconde, il apparut sous mes yeux. Ce fut un choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se montre si docile. À la vue de son beau visage, je rougis, sans le vouloir. Une image de mes lèvres sur les siennes se matérialisa dans mon esprit. Je m'occupai alors à la faire disparaître. Mais pendant que ma raison se battait contre mon cœur, mes pensées entrèrent en jeu. Pourquoi ne me souriait-il pas? Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le droit à un sourire « spécial Lily » ! Je faisais piètre figure devant lui.

**- Combien de point mon escapade va-t-elle faire perdre à Gryffondor?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix insolente.

**- Je… euh…**

J'étais toute mélangée. La colère que je ressentais envers lui avait disparut à l'instant où je l'avais vu devant moi. Il faisait extrêmement chaud. Je devais lutter contre une irrésistible envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de me pardonner toutes ses joutes orales empreintes de méchanceté.

**- Lily? Tu vas bien? Tu sembles bizarre.**

Je percevais l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Si seulement il n'avait pas changé! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas vu aussi gentil et compréhensif avec les premières années! Pourquoi avais-je fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui à ce _moment-là_ ? Juste quand il décidait de passer à autre chose. C'était bien moi, d'arriver en retard et de manquer les belles occasions. On était rendu en février et il n'avait pas amorcé la moindre demande, voir allusion, pour sortir avec moi depuis septembre. Pire, en novembre, il ne me prêtait même plus attention. Quand j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments envers James, j'étais allée voir Remus en catastrophe. Après lui avoir exposé brièvement la situation, il m'avait répondu :

**- Tu sais, Lily, je crois que les rôles se sont inversés. À toi de le charmer, et je te souhaite de réussir. Sirius compte bien l'encourager à ne pas céder. **

**- Pourquoi? Il n'était pas supposer m'aimer, ce cher Potter?**

**- Il t'aimait. Il t'aime sûrement encore comme un fou. **

**- Mais alors…**

**- Si un jour tu te retrouves en tête-à-tête avec lui, je peux tout de suite te le dire. Il est honnête. Ça peut à la fois être une bénédiction et une malédiction. **

Sur ce, il était parti, me laissant là comme une vieille chaussette.

La voix suppliante de James me ramena à la réalité.

**- Lily… réponds-moi… **

**- Désolée. Je crois que…**

Mon regard se riva à ses yeux chocolat, et se noya dans cette couleur merveilleuse. Puis il descendit lentement vers ses lèvres. Je sentis une rougeur envahir mes joues. Je fis un pas vers lui, et d'instinct il recula d'un pas. Je déglutis difficilement. Cette réaction me faisait de la peine.

J'avançai et il recula, jusqu'à se qu'une étagère l'empêche de faire un pas de plus. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher de lui, affichant un sourire que j'espérais assuré. En dedans de moi, c'était la panique. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

**- Tu m'aimes encore?** Osai-je chuchoter en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je le voyais paniquer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa cape. Je me dépêchai de poser ma main sur la sienne afin de l'empêcher de disparaître. J'étais décidée à mettre la situation au clair. Personne ne nous dérangerait dans cet endroit. Résigné à devoir m'affronter, James grogna à contrecœur :

**- Écoute, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'harceler avec mes demandes dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler. **

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'arrêter pour de bon…**

Il fronça les sourcils. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses belles lèvres.

**- Mes demandes t'auraient-elles manquées? Serais-tu… en manque d'attention de ma part?**

**- Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Néanmoins… je dois être certaine. M'aimes-tu comme tu le prétendais?**

James resta désespérément muet, fuyant mon regard. Où était donc son attitude extravertie qui le caractérisait tant?

**- Tu sais**, remarqua-t-il, **ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de vouloir me faire avouer de cette manière… surtout que…**

**- Réponds, merde!** M'énervai-je, savant que je ne pourrais plus rester très longtemps en contrôle de moi-même.

Le contact de sa main sous la mienne avait le don de rendre mon esprit vide à toute autre chose que la présence de James.

- **Pourquoi? Toi, tu m'aimes? Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi vouloir savoir, alors? Si je te disais la vérité, tu te servirais de cela contre moi. Et je suis plus qu'écœurer de me faire insulter par toi.**

**- Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, James. J'en suis incroyablement désolée. Mais tu le méritais.**

**- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur**, lâcha-t-il avec rancœur. **Je te remercie de m'avoir remis à ma place avec autant de délicatesse. Ma joue, surtout, est éperdue de reconnaissance.**

**- S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi.**

Je baissai ma garde, et ce qu'il vit dans mon regard l'arrêta net dans son élan. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'étonnement qu'il éprouvait et je fixai le sol, gênée. J'étais totalement vulnérable, en ce moment.

Une main me fit relever la tête. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes.

**- Lily…**

Il m'entraîna doucement vers lui et m'étreignit. Je me blottis contre lui, ma tête enfouie dans son torse. J'entendis les battements sourds de son cœur à lui.

**- Pardonne-moi. Je crois que… pourrait-on prendre un nouveau départ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais… **commençais-je à blablater nerveusement.

Il m'éloigna un peu de lui afin de me regarder attentivement.

**- Tu veux dire, être amis?** S'enquit-il avec espoir.

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier mon refus. De la déception s'inscrivit dans son regard.

**- Je… je voudrais…**

N'étant pas capable de lui dire, je me décidai à lui illustrer. Maladroitement, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis sa surprise, ce qui me fit sourire. Ce fut la plus douce sensation du monde. Ses mains allèrent caresser avidement mes cheveux tandis que les miennes s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Un peu plus tard, je dus m'écarter légèrement, à contrecœur, et il chuchota :

**- Tu veux dire, être des amoureux? **

**- Tu comprends vite, idiot**, répondis-je tendrement.

Une voix nous parvint de l'entrée de la pièce. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Il ramassa en vitesse sa cape qui était tombée sur le sol et la jeta par-dessus nous.

**- Tu connais le secret de l'invisibilité des maraudeurs, maintenant**, me confia-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

**X x X**

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyée!

Tarzane xx


End file.
